The Book Report
by zambini
Summary: When Hannah and Stacie got electrocuted, they were transported into the world of Harry Potter. How will they cope in a new world, and what friends will each person make?


Chapter One Book Report  
  
Hannah skidded into the classroom. Puffed, but determined, she sat down. The teacher eyed her with distaste. God, Hannah thought. She reminds me of Professor Snape. Jesus, she's coming this way.  
  
A ruler slapped on Hannah's desk. The teacher eyed her from behind her horrendous purple-rimmed glasses.  
  
'HANNAH! How dare you barge into my classroom and just sit down like you own the place?! I will NOT tolerate this behaviour again. You're lucky that this was your first time. I'll see you after school for detention little missy.'  
  
Hannah groaned inwardly. 'Sorry Miss' she said.  
  
'You better be.' the teacher replied. 'Now class, today for English, I'm going to assign you a book report to do. BUT, before you start groaning, I promise you that's it is an interesting book. By the name of 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix' I believe'  
  
The class groaned. Yet, another Harry Potter book. Why does out teacher have to be obsessed with them.  
  
'Now, class, the assignment is to read the book and to write a report that makes you relate to at least one of the characters. Extra credit for those who do more than one.'  
  
The bell rang and the class scrambled for the door. The teacher yelled something over the noise but nobody paid her much attention. They never did. The teacher sighed and went back to her desk waiting patiently for the next class to come.  
'Hey Stacie, mind if we, 'hang out' together?' Hannah asked  
  
'Oh my god, freak. Get AWAY from me. I don't want to be within a mile radius from you.'  
  
'Oh, sorry then. I'll just go to the library and read.like I always do' Hannah stuttered as she moved away.  
  
The laughter and taunting of the girls followed her down the hallway. Hannah was trying not to cry. But, trying doesn't help much does it? The tears streamed down her face and Hannah had to quickly go into the girls bathroom to clean herself up.  
The next day at school, Hannah's English teacher didn't bother her anymore, Why should she? She had already gone to detention. Hannah didn't listen to the teacher said and she didn't think any of the other members of the class did either. The bell rang and everybody struggled to get out of the classroom.  
  
Hannah made her way to the girls bathrooms again, just because she had nowhere else to go to. The door swung open as she pushed through into the room. Stacie was there.  
  
Oh Christ, why does she have to be here? NOW? And why is she straightening her hair at school. Maybe she has nothing else to do. Hannah swivelled and tried to push the door of the bathroom again. But not before Stacie saw her.  
  
'Oh.hi..um, what's your name? Hannah?'  
  
'Yeah, it's Hannah. Its one of those names that are the same if you read them left or r-'  
  
'Yeah, whatever Hannah. Look, I just wanted to tell you that I was sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to be such a bitch.'  
  
Ok, is this STACIE who is apologizing to me? THE STACIE?!?!? The one that never says sorry to anyone. Something's not right here.  
  
'Hey, Can I see a copy of your Harry Potter book? I seemed to have lost mine.' Stacie said.  
  
'Huh? Oh yeah, sure.' Hannah fumbled to unzip her bag and to get the book out.  
  
Stacie carried on straightening her hair. She grabbed the book from Hannah and 'accidentally' dropped it into the sink and then 'accidentally' filled the sink with water.  
  
Hannah hurried to retrieve the book. Stupid Hannah, she thought. How could you so willingly trust her like that? Maybe its because I want to be like Stacie so much. No, I do NOT want to be like Stacie. I do NOT.oh, who am I kidding, I want to be like Stacie.  
  
Hannah plunged her hand into the cold water tried to grip the book. But she didn't realise the look of horror on Stacie's face and her hand which tried to grab her hair iron in time. Pity Hannah didn't see any of that. So as Hannah plunged her hand into the water, and Stacie dropped the iron into the water, yet still trying to catch it, both of them got a big volt of electricity flowing through them. All was quiet and the bodies crumpled against the sink, touching both the book and the hair iron. 


End file.
